iJaters
by Mooshbuscus
Summary: This is going to be a one shot for right now. Unless it turns into more. Rated M for sex


**I have been working on this fic for a while and I'm so fucking glad I finally got a name for it (thanks to an anonymous reviewer). This was a surprise fic so now you finally know what it is. lol**

**I'm gonna have this start off as a one shot. If you guys (and me) like it enough, I'll make a story out of it. **

**But for now... a one-shot.**

* * *

><p>Kate was watching Justine for just a moment after she was done talking to Charles. She was at a We the Kings concert with Cory and a bunch of other YouTubers was there. Justine was busy talking to Shay with Ryan, but that wasn't going to stop Kate. She let Cory take her camera to record her.<p>

She had been working out since the beginning of the year and she wanted to do this. It was going to be fun. She stood in front of Cory and waited until he told her it was recording with a nod of his head.

Kate pointed behind her at the laughing Justine. "I'm uh... I'm just gonna take this home," she said to the camera. she turned around and took a step closer to Justine. "I'm just taking this home," she said again, putting her arms around the blonde.

"Hi," Justine said, obviously just expecting a hug or something. She smiled and opened her mouth as Kate picked her up and started walking off. She screamed, having fun, but acting like she was scared as she was carried away.

Kate slowly came to a stop then turned around and walked back, slower this time. Kate was just surprised at how light Justine really was. she looked at Cory when he got closer with the camera. "She weighs nothing!" she said.

"Where are we going?" Justine wanted to know. She laid her head on Kate's shoulder.

"We're going to my basement," Kate said. Saying that made Justin'es head perk up. "Come on." Kate laughed as she carried the blonde off once again.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Kate found herself home again in her apartment... leaning against the wall with Justine in front of her, kissing her passionatly and rough. Hands explored eachother. Neither of them had this in mind... ever.<p>

Kate pulled away and leaned her head against the wall. "wait," she said.

Justine lowered her hands onto Kate's shoulders. "What for?" she asked, sounding worried.

Kate smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "I don't want this to stop." She grabbed Justine's hand and lowered it, walking over to her table that had her laptop on it for editting. "I never finished my vlog."

Justine laughed. "right," she said, turning around and leaning on the wall herself. "I can wait."

Kate looked at Justine, picking up her camera. "This won't take long, trust me, love," she said. She smiled then looked down at the table, turning on her camera. She pointed the camera at the edge of the laptop and you could see the cords next to it. She pushed the record button. "camera sleepy time," she said, moving the camera closer to the table. She stopped recording.

"That was quick," Justine said when Kate had returned to her.

Kate smiled, putting her arms around Justine's neck. "I wanted to get it out of the way before I forgot," she said.

Justine placed her hands on Kate's waist. "What about Cory?" she asked.

"What about Ryan?" Kate asked in return.

"Good point," Justine said.

Kate smiled once more. She took Justine's hand and pulled her even closer. She turned them around and picked up the blonde. She placed Justine down on the table as they start to kiss once again.

Justine pulled away from Kate as the Brit started to pull off her shirt. She smiled down at Kate and took the shirt, tossing it to the floor behind her.

Kate placed her hands on Justine's breasts, the bra not even hiding the hardness of the blonde's nipples. She kissed at Justine's chest, letting the girl take deep breaths of pleasure. She kissed up Justine's chest then stopped at her neck, sucking on it. Justine let out a soft moan as Kate finished with the hickey.

Kate pulled away and looked up at Justine, smiling at her. They kissed once again, more roughly as they were both almost too horny for foreplay. Justine started to pull of Kate's shirt as Kate moved down onto her knees.

Kate undid Justine's jeans and started to pull them down. She grabbed Justine's leg and kissed her inner thigh. Justine laid down on the table, moaning at the gentle touch. Kate looked up at Justine, as if asking for permission.

"Eat me, dammit," Justine said, sounding impatient.

Kate smiled in enjoyment. She returned her attention to Justine's legs. She took a hold of her panties and slowly pulled them off of her. The sight of Justine's core; her smell. It was almost too much for Kate. She placed her panties on the jeans next to her.

Justine sat up and wrapped her legs around Kate to get her closer to her nethers. She wasn't in too much in a hurry, she was just so wet for her right now.

Kate moved to Justine's pussy. She hadn't ever done this before so obviously she was a noob. She licked Justine's folds to get a taste of it. Just the one taste over took her. It was so good. She buried herself in Justine's pussy, licking and sucking more then she ever thought she would.

Justine's moans started out slow and quiet, but as Kate started sucking on her clit, they got louder. Justine threw her head back when Kate stuck a finger into her, moving it in a circle inside her.

Kate added a second finger after a few minutes. She continued to suck on Justine's clit as she thrusted her fingers into her pussy faster. A few more minutes of this, Kate started to feel Justine tighten around her fingers, indicating she was almost done. Kate bit down slightly on Justine's clit and Justine screamed out as she came.

Kate pulled out her fingers and stood up, sucking the juice off her index finger. She then moved her hand and placed her fingers in Justin'es mouth, letting her taste herself.

Justine pulled out Kate's fingers then kissed her. She pulled away then smiled. "That was amazing," she said, standing up off the table.

Kate took a step back as Justine moved to get redressed. "Well, maybe we can do this again sometime," she said.

Justine looked at Kate after putting her panties back on. She smiled and noddd. "That would be nice," she said. She walked over to Kate, placing a hand on Kate's breast. "But next time I get to go down on you."

Kate smile, taking Justine's hand. She brought it to her mouth and kissed it. "I count the days," she said.

justine smiled. She gave Kate a quick kiss before moving to get her clothes on.

Kate smiled as she watched her. She was really going to enjoy her future times with Justine. Their little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how you liked this :)<strong>

**Give me positive reviews. ie., "This sucked :)"**

**lol **


End file.
